In the construction of such buildings every effort is made to keep costs down, and this extends not only to the materials of the wall frames but also to the labour involved in assembling and erecting the frames. A substantial part of the labour resides in the affixture of the many noggings to the studs.
Traditionally the noggings have been comparable to the studs in cross-sectional shape end size, if only to permit the noggings to be secured to the studs by conventional fasteners such as self-tapping screws or the like. This is so notwithstanding that the noggings are only lightly loaded axially (that is in longitudinal tension or compression) in comparison with the other frame members being called upon only to control lateral and torsional movement of the studs, such as would lead to buckling thereof, rather than to resist the main weight loads or flexural wind loads imposed on the frames. Indeed the greatest stresses likely to be imposed on the noggings throughout their life are bending stresses due to the weight of persons using them as ladders widen working on the building before the walls are clad, even though designing noggings for the weight of a person Is not a design code requirement.